Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an image reading apparatus capable of reading an image of an original sheet, a computer readable medium to store a computer readable program to control the image reading apparatus, and a method to correct image data achieved from the image of the original sheet read by the image reading apparatus.
Related Art
In a field of an image reading apparatus to read an image of an original sheet, a technique to detect edges of the original sheet and correct image data of the read image is known. The image data may be corrected with reference to the detected edges of the original sheet so that, for example, inclination of the read image may be corrected or an edge area in the image may be trimmed.